


planting seeds (in a garden you never get to see)

by darthfar, rarefiednight, twentysixletters



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Canon Era, Fictional Historical Documents, Gen, Gratuitous use of italics, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Pre-Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Radio, Sort of? - Freeform, canonical deaths happened but the revolution was successful, code names, fictional academic discourse, format: radio broadcast transcripts, gratuitous references to greek mythology, les amis as historical figures, outsider pov, radio broadcasts to coordinate the revolution, vaguely steampunk anyways? idk honestly, with accompanying historical notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarefiednight/pseuds/rarefiednight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysixletters/pseuds/twentysixletters
Summary: Everyoneknows that the voices of the underground radio broadcastle sous-solhelped coordinate—and by most accounts, were the people behind—the overthrow of France’s former fascist regime. What wedidn’tknow (until now) was the truth about who those voices were, where they came from, and how they came to lead—and give their lives for—a revolution. Fortunately, new information has led researchers to one of the Friends of the ABC’s earliest hideouts, where they have found a variety of recordings and other paraphernalia that document the earliest days of that long, grueling fight for freedom.So, for all you history buffs out there: these are those documents, scanned and transcribed with as much accuracy and fidelity as we could manage. This is the (surprisingly human) story of howle sous-solbegan, and how it became the force that united a people in the name of freedom.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	planting seeds (in a garden you never get to see)

**Author's Note:**

> **rarefiednight:** this is the first piece of fic I've published since _2013_ , and I couldn't be more excited to share it with the world. It's been such a fun story to work on, and I couldn't have asked for better collaborators to get to work with! these past few weeks have been a bit of a whirlwind, but I'm so, so proud of what we've managed to put together, and I truly hope we can make more cool things together in the future. also: my eternal special thanks to the heart hotel crew—I definitely wouldn't be back writing stories again without y'all.
> 
> huge thanks from all of us to the big bang mods for putting this whole event together, and thanks also to [omnicientdino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscientdino/pseuds/omniscientdino) for her help beta'ing!
> 
> this work was co-written by [rarefiednight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarefiednight/pseuds/rarefiednight) and [twentysixletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysixletters/pseuds/twentysixletters), and the incredible artwork is by [darthfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar).

_le sous-sol: voices from the underground_

**Historical Notes: Introduction **

`Greetings, dear reader! Thank you for accessing _le sous-sol society_ ’s free online database. As always, we are doing our best to fulfill our namesake’s legacy and make as much information as possible accessible to as many people as possible. To that end, we have a particularly exciting update for all of you: brand new information on the very beginnings of _le sous-sol_ itself, being published directly to our archive! (It’s like we have academic legitimacy, can you even believe?!)`

`In case you paid the same amount of attention in middle school history as I paid in middle school math: _everyone_ knows that the voices of the underground radio broadcast _le sous-sol_ helped coordinate——and by most accounts, were the people behind——the overthrow of France’s former fascist regime. What we _didn’t_ know (until now) was the truth about who those voices were, where they came from, and how they came to lead——and give their lives for——a revolution. Fortunately, new information has led researchers to one of the Friends of the ABC’s earliest hideouts, where they have found a variety of recordings and other paraphernalia that document the earliest days of that long, grueling fight for freedom.`

`So, for all you history buffs out there (who are probably nerding out as hard as I am right now): these are those documents, scanned and transcribed with as much accuracy and fidelity as we could manage. This is the (surprisingly human) story of how _le sous-sol_ began, and how it became the force that united a people in the name of freedom. `

* * *

** Transcript 1: First Meeting **

`[Monday, June 28, 1830]`

`Of all the documents and recordings that survive from this key period of our history, this one is believed to be the earliest. While personal documents from individual members exist that predate this recording, this is the first that documents the existence of their group as an _organization_ , not a few loosely-connected people. _le sous-sol_ was the first of many initiatives created by Les Amis de l’ABC, placing this recording——of one of their meetings, though with very limited attendance——in the group’s infancy, just days or weeks after it officially formed.`

`Amusingly enough, at least a few of them seemed aware how very close they were to becoming historic. Monsieur Enjolras, my hat is off to you more than ever: as a free citizen, I can’t thank you enough for the sacrifices you made for all our sakes. As a historian of the future and semi-compulsive archivist, I can’t thank you enough for your absolutely invaluable contribution to the historical record, and for your unfaltering optimism in the face of darkness: all these years down the line, your pure belief in your cause continues to shine light into the darkest corners and set an example for all of us of what it means to live for others, uphold our ideals, love the people around us, and set the world on fire when it needs it.`

`Sorry——I might have gotten a little weepy there for a minute. What can I say? You don’t get into this line of work if you don’t sometimes get overly emotional about historical figures. But that’s my response to this recording——you get to have your own. Without further ado, then, I give you: the birth of _le sous-sol._`

[ _Silence. Then, a faint buzzing sound, which steadily grows higher in pitch and volume before cutting off suddenly. A loud beep._ ]

 **Courfeyrac:** And… it’s working! Told you I could do it.

 **Combeferre:** I’m still not convinced we ought to be recording this. No one’s going to hear it. We don’t _want_ anyone to hear it.

 **Enjolras:** It’s a matter of keeping records. People will be interested in this in years to come, when we have prevailed in our fight and deposed the despots.

 **Bossuet:** Your confidence is as admirable as your wordplay. Just make sure that no one gets hold of this recording, Enjolras.

 **Enjolras:** We will. It is more secure than physical documents, in any case. Is this everyone we were expecting tonight?

 **Courfeyrac:** It is. Everyone else is at work or can’t presently get away.

 **Enjolras:** Well, at least we’ll be able to remain on topic tonight. Small blessings. The new laws being passed by Artois—we must discuss and coordinate our response to them. I assume you have all made yourselves familiar with the necessary edicts?

 **Courfeyrac:** We could hardly have missed them.

 **Bossuet:** I disagree—this could have flown over our heads if we weren’t looking for it; the bastard is sneakier than we give him credit for. Although, at risk of repeating myself: how long does he think he can keep laws like this secret?

 **Combeferre:** As long as he wants to, he will. It’s deliberately being kept quiet, and there aren’t many ways we can safely get the news out, especially now that they’re shutting down newspapers.

 **Enjolras:** I’m thinking a demonstration against the proposed laws would be best. Let him know that he can’t abuse his power without our notice and condemnation.

 **Courfeyrac:** Are you talking about another riot, Enjolras?

 **Enjolras:** Not a riot, Courf. A demonstration.

 **Bossuet:** Whatever you choose to call it, it’s not practical right now. There aren’t enough of us to make an impact—they’d wipe us out and not even notice they’d done it, practically.

 **Enjolras:** And that is why we need to find a way we can spread the news a little bit wider—we are not the only people in this country who are against him. In small pockets, we are weak. Together, truly united, there is no tyrant who can best the strength of those who fight for justice.

 **Bossuet:** We could make our own newspaper.

 **Combeferre:** That leaves a trail. The leaflets are dangerous enough as it is.

 **Bossuet:** What part of this isn’t risky, though?

 **Courfeyrac:** So we need a way we can spread news without leaving any evidence of it?

 **Enjolras:** In essence, yes. Easier said than done.

 **Courfeyrac:** There’s always a radio broadcast.

[ _Silence._ ]

 **Bossuet:** Yeah, that could work.

 **Combeferre:** I don’t know if it’s practical—it would require a lot of preparation. Equipment, too.

 **Courfeyrac:** That’s true, but consider: when is Enjolras better than when he’s giving one of his long, impassioned speeches? That can’t be summarised in any leaflet, and he falls much flatter on the page. And if we can find a way to keep the broadcast to only the people we know are with us, they’ll find it harder to track us all down.

 **Enjolras:** But no one uses radios any more, do they? The technology has moved on.

 **Combeferre:** It has, but that would actually make it easier to keep the broadcast a secret. Most people still have radios, at least, even if they’re not used. The poorer people especially.

 **Bossuet:** I know someone who might be able to give us the equipment.

 **Enjolras:** We could set it up in here, couldn’t we? Clear a space on the desk?

 **Bossuet:** I don’t see why not.

 **Courfeyrac:** And we could give each other nicknames to call each other on air!

 **Enjolras:** [ _intensely_ ] _No._

 **Courfeyrac:** Why not?

 **Bossuet:** Yeah, why not?

 **Enjolras:** Because I don’t trust either of you to come up with nicknames.

 **Courfeyrac:** That’s unkind.

 **Combeferre:** We would have to be careful not to give our identities away, just in case, Enjolras.

 **Enjolras:** Very well. Let’s just use initials, then. I won’t mind being called E.

 **Bossuet:** That would work for _you_. Way to be self-absorbed.

 **Enjolras:** Don’t be dramatic, it was a suggestion. Not initials, then—something else, it doesn’t matter. We can come up with nicknames later.

 **Combeferre:** Does that mean we’re going to do this, then?

 **Bossuet:** I vote yes.

 **Courfeyrac:** Seconded.

 **Enjolras:** I think it’s the best choice. Courfeyrac, can you work with Bahorel on finding a way to publicize it? Get the word out?

 **Courfeyrac:** Of course. We need something to call it, though.

 **Enjolras:** Something to call the broadcast?

 **Bossuet:** Yes, let’s talk about that! I’ve had the best idea.

 **Enjolras:** [ _Dryly_ ] I’m sure I’m going to love it.

 **Bossuet:** You wound me! And after I came up with the cleverness that is _l’ABC_ for you, too. Very well, I shall keep my suggestions to myself.

 **Enjolras:** Oh, out with it. You were right about the other one, I can concede that.

 **Bossuet:** Victory! So, we’re going to be broadcasting from Sous le Soleil, right? In which case, I think _le sous-sol_ suits us.

 **Enjolras:** That is… I actually quite like it. The subsoil. The underground. It definitely works.

 **Courfeyrac:** Suits you, maybe.

 **Combeferre:** Don’t aggravate him, Courfeyrac. But, yes, I like _le sous-sol_. Its Latin roots work too, they make the point that we’re aiming to work against the rich.

 **Bossuet:** You’re all agreeing to this almost _too_ easily. I had four pages of notes on etymology and a whole speech planned out to convince you.

 **Enjolras:** One, you’re right, it’s a good name. Two, now that you’ve told us that, we’re _definitely_ just going with this one. We don’t have time for _four pages_ of etymology. [ _Pause_ ] It won’t be too obvious a clue to where we’re broadcasting from though, will it? We don’t want anyone from the Guard to hear it and find us.

 **Combeferre:** No, it shouldn’t be. Not if we don’t make too big a deal of it. And we won’t. How quickly can you get the equipment, Bossuet? The laws are scheduled to be passed by the end of next month. The sooner we can organise resistance against them, the better.

 **Bossuet:** I’ll let you know. And I’ll ask Feuilly to help me set it up. But don’t we need to meet with the others and agree exactly what kind of demonstration we’re going to hold first?

 **Enjolras:** I know, and we will. But we don’t have to agree before we make the first broadcast. My mind is with Combeferre’s—the sooner we begin, the better. Corruption does not dally in its errands, so justice cannot afford to, either.

 **Courfeyrac:** I will be there when we begin this, as well. Elsewise you won’t do it right, Enjolras.

 **Enjolras:** What do you mean by that?

 **Courfeyrac:** You have to make them _want_ to listen again.

 **Combeferre:** Leave each other alone. Once Bossuet has the equipment, we’ll all take part in the first broadcast, and work out a plan for who speaks next afterwards.

 **Bossuet:** Is there anything else we need to talk about?

 **Enjolras:** I don’t think so. It’s been very quiet. So—we will all return to Sous le Soleil at the start of next week and make the first broadcast. Please try not to be late this time, Bossuet.

 **Bossuet:** I can make no guarantees. Lady Luck is a fickle mistress, and she frowns on me more often than she smiles! But I will try.

 **Enjolras:** Until next time, then.

 **Bossuet:** Until next time. Stay safe, everyone.

 **Courfeyrac:** Stay safe.

`**Historian’s Note:** Tragically, we did not find Bossuet’s _four pages_ of etymology notes in the old base, nor have they been seen elsewhere——perhaps another symptom of his apparently-notorious bad luck? On the bright side: to everyone out there who ever wrote their thesis or dissertation on the title of the broadcast, your overly in-depth analysis of those three words was actually _completely justified_ , and someone _actually did_ mean to pack all that meaning in there (even if it wasn’t the Fearless Leader himself).`

`(Is this historian speaking to her own deeply frazzled and less-than-100%-confident college age self? The world may never know.) (...Just like I may never know if my claims were the same as the reasoning Bossuet actually had in mind... Alas! I live in hope.)`

* * *

`**Below:** The equipment used by Les Amis would likely have looked very much like this.`

* * *

** Transcript 2: First Broadcast **

`[Monday, July 5, 1830]`

[ _Two voices fade in, obviously in the middle of a heated discussion._ ]

 **Enjolras:** I mean, it’s not news, is it? We all knew that Charles would try and give his friends their money back as soon as he could pass a law to make it legal.

 **Combeferre:** No, but the newspapers aren’t reporting it. Which is why we need a radio broadcast for people to actually learn about what laws our _great leader_ is passing.

 **Courfeyrac:** Also, it’s running! You’re being broadcast live, friends!

 **Enjolras:** You could have given us some warning, but alright. Ah. [ _Pause_ ] I suppose the first thing we should be saying is welcome to the broadcast! There probably aren’t many people listening to it today, but there will be. On behalf of Les Amis de L’ABC, my name is—

 **Combeferre:** _Please_ don’t say your actual name on air. We talked about this. We don’t know who’s listening.

 **Enjolras:** Right, of course. We haven’t actually decided on what to call ourselves on air yet, have we? Didn’t I suggest just using our initials? So I would be E, and so on.

[ _Pause._ ]

 **Combeferre:** Please think about what our names are and try to remember why we decided that was a bad idea.

 **Enjolras:** Ah. Right.

 **Courfeyrac:** Nice going, chief. Hey! Chief! That should be your code name.

 **Enjolras:** My code name is _not_ going to be Chief.

 **Courfeyrac:** Too late, it’s been decided!

 **Enjolras:** I need a voice of reason here. Please?

 **Combeferre:** I actually quite like Chief. It suits you.

 **Enjolras:** Great. I’m glad you like it. Really pleased.

 **Combeferre:** So he’s Chief. You should be, I don’t know, the heart? The center?

 **Courfeyrac:** Heart. Let’s stick with that for now—though I like Center too. Either. Both? Regardless: you should be the Guide.

 **Combeferre:** I suppose I can live with that.

 **Enjolras:** And we’re expecting someone else, but he’s late, and I think it’s about time we get on with this. This is a radio broadcast from a group of people who want to see the current government overthrown, particularly our _beloved_ leaders. We’ve been meeting for a while, but there’s only so many of us and we need more people. We can’t be the only ones out there who want change. So we’re going to use this broadcast primarily to coordinate actions and to make our meetings as public as is practical so that as many people as possible get a voice.

 **Combeferre:** We’ll be broadcasting as regularly as we can, hopefully at least once a week, although that obviously depends on us being able to reach our recording station. Sometimes it will be us, sometimes it will be our friends, but we’re all part of the same group.

 **Courfeyrac:** Recording station is boring. Say secret lair. It sounds cooler.

 **Combeferre:** If you insist. Anyway, if you have an issue that you want to bring to our attention, or anything in that vein, we’ll be setting up an anonymous point of contact very shortly. Anything to add, Chief?

 **Enjolras:** Well, obviously the first thing we want to let everyone know is that Chief Minister Artois is passing laws aimed at restoring property to those who lost it in the riots twenty years ago. Which is obviously corruption, because they don’t need that money and it’s going to come straight out of public funds. They’re drawing attention away from it by also announcing the restrictions on religious liberty which were passed last week.

 **Combeferre:** That’s a good summary.

 **Courfeyrac:** I think I can hear footsteps.

[ _Scuffling noises and a slamming door in the background._ ]

 **Combeferre:** Oh, good, it’s only— ah, our friend. I thought the Guard might have found us for a second there.

 **Bossuet:** Sorry to disappoint. Did you all start without me?

 **Enjolras:** Yes. You were late, and we can’t keep the signal location blocked indefinitely.

 **Bossuet:** Not that late. Anyway, have you done any of the important bits?

 **Combeferre:** We’ve told everybody the purpose of the broadcast, and what to expect from it—

 **Courfeyrac:** And gave each other code names! Heart, Guide, and Chief.

 **Bossuet:** Dammit, you _know_ I love doing code names!

 **Courfeyrac:** We haven’t told everyone the name of the broadcast yet, though.

 **Bossuet:** Good, because I want to explain it to everyone. It was my idea. Greetings, glorious public! This broadcast is _le sous-sol_. It suits where we’re broadcasting from—

 **Combeferre:** Let’s avoid details, shall we?

 **Bossuet:** It’s a basement, that’s all I meant by it.

 **Enjolras:** Literally, of course, it means the sub-soil. The underground. It suits us. And after all, is that not how our leaders treat most of their people, as little more than dirt to grind under their heels? They do not appreciate the power in the soil. They think they have nothing to fear from those they see as _below_ them. [ _A breath; then, quietly, intensely—_ ] _They will learn._

[ _Pause_ ]

 **Combeferre:**...And if you follow the Latin, it can also refer to being out from under the control of money. Or representing the poor. So.

 **Courfeyrac:** And _you’re_ both forgetting the important bit, which is that it _sounds_ cool. _Excellent_ work, B!

 **Bossuet:** Thanks! So, nicknames. You guys chose yours already?

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah. He’s Chief.

 **Enjolras:** I don’t think—

 **Courfeyrac:** I’m Heart—or wait, Center?—and he’s Guide.

 **Bossuet:** Cool! And me? I want to be Zeus.

 **Enjolras:** No. What? Why?

 **Bossuet:** Eagles!

 **Enjolras:** Well, I don’t know if we’re sticking with these anyway, so... sure. For now. Well, I think that’s enough for today? We’ve gone a little bit off-topic, and our fuel isn’t going to last forever.

 **Combeferre:** Sounds great to me. Stay safe, folks.

 **Bossuet:** Yeah, I’m good with that, too. Although I do have more nickname ideas we could use—

 **Enjolras:** That is definitely enough.

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, I could discuss nicknames for our friends all night.

 **Enjolras:** Save it for the next meeting, both of you. I’ll echo what our Guide said: From _le sous-sol_ , until next time: stay safe, everyone.

* * *

** Transcript 3: An Accidental Recording, Post-Broadcast **

`[Monday, July 5, 1830, some time after the main broadcast came to a close]`

`The recordings found at Sous le Soleil came in a few varieties, but the one I present for you next is among the most precious. On broadcasts, Les Amis were particularly careful with what they said, as they could not know who was listening. In their meetings they are more open, but they are still aware of being recorded, as well as simply being in a large group of their friends.`

`This recording, though, as well as the final one in the set, appears to have been made accidentally. Through it, we are afforded a privileged glimpse into the private lives and relationships of people far more often remembered for grand acts of heroism than for the quiet doubts and uncertainties carried by everyone who engages in a cause like this, or for the quiet reassurances they offered one another.`

`It is easy to forget how very human the people who fought for our freedoms were. It is the great gift of studying history closely, I think, that it does so much to force us to remember.`

**Enjolras:** Is that everyone out?

 **Combeferre:** It is. Ready to go?

 **Enjolras** : Just about. Who’s going on the broadcast next week?

 **Combeferre:** Just the three of us. Oh, and Grantaire mentioned he might stick his head in.

 **Enjolras:** Great, I’m sure that’s _just_ the tone we want to set. Grim details about what latest action the government has taken followed by questions designed to make light of it all.

 **Combeferre:** He doesn’t do it to make light of you.

 **Enjolras:** I have a hard time believing that.

 **Combeferre:** If it bothers you, tell him to stop.

 **Enjolras:** He doesn’t bother me. He has every right to say it. But no one’s going to believe that we mean what we’re saying if one of us keeps suggesting otherwise.

 **Combeferre:** The broadcast doesn’t need to be wholly serious, you know. They’re allowed to know that we’re human too.

 **Enjolras:** But this world isn’t a kind place. People need to know that we’re taking this seriously, that we truly intend to bring change through what we’re planning. That we are going to find a way to make this country a more just place.

 **Combeferre:** With you talking, no one could ever think otherwise. But Courfeyrac is right—this world is a grim enough place as it is. We already have to spread the word of all the atrocities and cruelties this government inflicts on the people. If we can use this broadcast to spread a little more lightness, too, wouldn’t that do just as much good as spreading information?

 **Enjolras:** I can see that. But Grantaire, though? He’s going to question everything we say, and who knows how many people are going to be listening? We need more people on our side, not less.

 **Combeferre:** There are going to be people with the same questions and doubts as Grantaire.

 **Enjolras:** I’d hope that they have a little more belief than he does.

 **Combeferre:** The point is, our arguments will be stronger for having him. And really, what’s the alternative? To silence him, and only him? That’s not the values we fight for.

 **Enjolras:** I really hate it when you’re logical. I hope you realise that.

 **Combeferre:** And yet you know I’m right.

 **Enjolras:** For my sins. I _do_ think we ought to have a rule that whenever Courfeyrac or Grantaire are on air, one of us must accompany them, though.

 **Combeferre:** Agreed.

 **Enjolras:** I do not want Courfeyrac revealing all the details of our lives on air.

 **Combeferre:** No more do I—no more do any of us.

[ _A pause; the sound of papers shuffling and machinery being fiddled with]_

 **Enjolras:** I’ve never felt the group so determined as we were tonight.

 **Combeferre:** No, I haven’t either. I’m glad we’re finally taking action. I think people were becoming restless.

 **Enjolras:** Good. The more restless they are, the bigger the impact we’re going to have.

 **Combeferre:** Just be careful, Enjolras. These aren’t your soldiers, they’re people. They’re our _friends_.

 **Enjolras:** I _know_ that, ‘Ferre. How could I forget? But we’re fighting for something to benefit _everyone_ here, and that won’t come without sacrifice. We can’t fight alone.

 **Combeferre:** Not more sacrifice than necessary, though.

[ _Quiet_ ]

 **Enjolras:** [ _Softly, almost inaudible_ ] Do you think I’m doing the wrong thing?

 **Combeferre:** No! No. I just—worry. You can’t let yourself get carried away by it all. This is new to all of us, and we need to find a balance. We need to be better than they are.

 **Enjolras:** You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m glad to have you at my side.

 **Combeferre:** And I’m proud to follow you. Hold on—is the recording light turned on?

 **Enjolras:** Blast it, yes. Give me a second—

* * *

`**Below:** A photograph of the cellar of Sous le Soleil, as it appeared when it was first found by researchers last year. See the end of Transcript 4 for an artist’s impression of how it might have looked when in use by the Amis.`

* * *

** Transcript 4: Second Broadcast **

`[Monday, July 12, 1830]`

`This transcript goes well with another document we were lucky enough to find at the Sous le Soleil base, though I will save that delight for the end, as it is difficult to place chronologically. Suffice to say, this second broadcast sheds light on how quickly the situation developed, as well as the personalities of and the relationships between several of the group’s members.`

[ _Indistinct murmuring; static. A strange crackle, followed by more static, and then—_ ]

 **Courfeyrac:** [ _triumphantly_ ] And we’re live! ...I think. Took some fiddling, but I think we’re up and running again.

 **Combeferre:** Thank you, Center. This wouldn’t be much of a broadcast if we couldn’t, well, _broadcast_.

 **Enjolras:** Indeed. Thank you, C— Center. Well. To business, then, if we may?

 **Combeferre:** To business.

 **Enjolras:** Greetings, fellow citizens, and thank you for tuning in to _le sous-sol_ , your best (and perhaps _only_ ) news source for resisting fascism and other forces of oppression in the name of Liberty, Equality, and Fraternity. This broadcast is for all those of you who believe that justice truly _is_ possible, so long as we join in community to work towards it together. Though times are dark and getting darker, the future shines bright ahead of all of us, if only we have the fortitude to reach out and grasp it, fight for it! Tomorrow is not yet come, but with our efforts joined, it will surely be brighter than—

 **Grantaire:** [ _loud, scornfully_ ] Oh, come _off_ it, Apollo.

 **Enjolras:** [ _spluttering; then, appalled:_ ] _Apollo?!?!_

 **Grantaire:** ...did I mishear our most illustrious Zeus when he proclaimed that there were to be code names for all, oh Phoebus? And surely _you_ can be none but Apollo, burning hot and fierce as the sun, wielding your voice’s music with so much more skill than any lyre has e’er been touched?! Why, your very exhortations speak with such certainty of the future, Manticus! What was it just now that you were promising? The brightness of the tomorrow that will follow today? Why, what a gift of prophecy to us all!

 **Enjolras:** [ _with venom_ ] Better to fight for a tomorrow worth believing in than to drown each today in the bottom of a bottle, _Dionysus_.

 **Grantaire:** [ _delightedly_ ] Dionysus only if it please you, bright Aegletes! For myself, I would have claimed Icarus, but if the sun himself would lift me from the waves and install me on Olympus, how can I refuse? I shall hold bacchanals each weekday in your honor, that all may rejoice at the honor you do me! Why, perhaps you will even deign to join in our revels, coming in your guise as Musegetes! Imagine: for once you will rule the dance and creativity, and I shall don my mantle as Eleutherios, the liberator, which is far more of your wont! What say you, bright sun?

 **Enjolras:** Must you _talk_ so much? This is meant to be a serious endeavour we’re running, gods above.

 **Grantaire:** No, no, gods amongst us! Gods indeed ourselves.

 **Combeferre:** [ _quietly, in the background, but with feeling_ ] Every time. Every. Single. Time.

 **Courfeyrac:** [ _At normal volume, deeply amused_ ] So Dionysus, are we all to take names from Olympus? That’s _much_ more fun than the ones we were using so far. Who shall I be? Oh, perhaps Hestia, she of the hearth and the eternal flame?

 **Enjolras:** [ _reluctantly_ ] That _does_ go quite well with what we were calling you before this. Heart, center, hearth fire.

 **Grantaire:** But my dear Center, are you not the fairest in the land? Saving our Apollo here, of course, but then it is asking much of even gods to outshine the sun. Ought you not to take the name of the lovely Aphrodite?

 **Courfeyrac:** [ _delighted gasp/squeal_ ] Ohmygod, R—ah—Icarus, you’re a genius, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day, I _adore_ it! [ _Dramatically_ ] Of _course_ I shall be Venus, being amongst us the most expert at love and beauty!

 **Combeferre:** [ _dryly_ ] And on that note, I’m going to cut in to get us back on track before the thread is lost entirely. We have real news and strategy to cover today before our precautions cease to hold.

 **Grantaire:** [ _exaggeratedly tearful sniffle_ ] Ah, such wisdom you show. And no wonder, having sprung forth fully formed from your father’s head, mighty Pallas. Athena, in the very flesh!

 **Combeferre:** [ _in the same incredibly dry, patient tone as before_ ] I’m letting this happen because it’s better than the alternative.

 **Enjolras:** [ _grumpily_ ] What, getting saddled with a completely absurd code name that only amuses—Dionysus?

 **Combeferre:** [ _still dry and patient, but with a hint of genuine amusement_ ] No, losing more than five minutes of our broadcast to arguing with him and then fuming over it.

[ _Brief silence, with just a hint of Enjolras’ indignant spluttering_ ]

 **Combeferre:** Excellent. Now that that’s settled, onto our actual news.

 **Courfeyrac:** Yes, Apollo, what news?

 **Enjolras:** You know I hate you, right?

 **Courfeyrac:** [ _smug_ ] You don’t.

 **Enjolras:** I really don’t. [ _Pause_ ] I suppose the main news, regarding Artois’ plans, is that there is no change. We have confirmed that he intends to pass his laws in the Chambers by month’s end. Although we have yet to confirm details, we intend to hold a demonstration outside the Chambers while the laws are being voted on.

 **Combeferre:** Our intention, as it stands, is that even if the laws pass, those who rule us will be forced to see that they are not free from being held accountable for what they do.

 **Courfeyrac:** I must say, it will be nice to finally be out in the open rather than making plans in the background.

 **Enjolras:** While this demonstration will be most effective with a large crowd, we are duty-bound to warn you all that to take part in it will not come without potential dangers. We all know of the brutal tactics this so-called government does not hesitate to use to safeguard their power.

 **Grantaire:** Ah, Apollo, you should allow no suggestion of fear to dim your glorious fervour. After all, is our aim not to lay bare the cruel brutality of our leaders?

 **Enjolras:** No. Our aim is to give the people back a little of their voice, and to give them an alternative to being taken advantage of.

 **Grantaire:** And, to achieve that aim, you intend to speak for them.

 **Enjolras:** Not one of us can make our voices heard by acting alone. Someone needs to organise a movement through which we may all speak.

 **Grantaire:** A most noble sentiment.

 **Combeferre:** Dionysus, it should also be noted that this government has not yet had any great show of dissent against them. They will not be expecting us to gather, and we do not know how they will react. Friends, I will emphasise this: though we are preparing for it for safety’s sake, we do not _expect_ there to be violence. Our demonstration will be a peaceful one.

 **Grantaire:** I suppose there is some small wisdom in idealism.

 **Courfeyrac:** Is it not more wise to live with hope than to allow despair to forbid any action towards a brighter future? Imagine what the effect could be of all of us working together towards a just society.

_[Scuffling and a slamming door, again.]_

**Grantaire:** My friend! I am glad you could join us. May I ask what unfortunate circumstance caused your delay this time?

 **Bossuet:** Suffice it to say I do not believe that Lady Fortune has lifted her grudge against my person.

 **Grantaire:** Ah, that is a shame. But what tribute to Lady Fortune could be greater than if you adopted her name? Perhaps, if we nickname you Fortuna or even Tyche, she will be sufficiently flattered to shine her favour upon you again.

 **Enjolras:** Pay him no heed, he has been in typically... witty form this evening.

 **Bossuet:** As charmed as I am by your suggestion, R, I have created my own name. I will be going by Zeus whilst we broadcast.

 **Grantaire:** R no longer. The great god Apollo himself has awarded me the mantle of Dionysus, and I shall answer to no other name whilst we are broadcasting.

 **Bossuet:** Apollo?

_[Enjolras breathes, and Combeferre talks before he can.]_

**Combeferre:** Please don’t ask for details, Zeus, we are nearly out of time for this broadcast as it is, if you have no news to add before we sign off?

 **Courfeyrac:** Never mind that, are you really set on your nickname being Zeus?

 **Bossuet:** None can dissuade me, for Zeus bows to no one. And no, assuming you’ve covered all we had already discussed.

 **Combeferre:** I think we have spent more than sufficient time on the subject of nicknames this evening. And indeed we have. So—assuming you have nothing further to discuss, Apollo, would you be so kind as to close the broadcast for us?

 **Enjolras:** With pleasure. Friends, this has been Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Zeus, broadcasting for _le sous-sol._ Have a good night, care for your people, and as always—stay safe.

* * *

`**Below:** One of our artists here at _le sous-sol society_ used the photograph above (along with other surviving visual documents) as a starting point for imagining what the Sous le Soleil base might have looked like when in use. From left: Courfeyrac (in green), Bossuet (at bottom, with papers), Enjolras (operating recording equipment), Combeferre (standing), and Grantaire (seated, far right).`

* * *

** Transcript 5: A Second Meeting **

`[Tuesday, July 20, 1830]`

`There is a slight gap in recordings here, as we seem to be missing the broadcast from the previous day. Enjolras notes at the beginning of this recording that it happened, and was hosted by Combeferre and Jehan, while Combeferre indicates there was not much of note discussed. While I mourn any gaps in the historical record, I have to say I am glad that _this_ meeting, with all we learn from it, is one of the recordings that survives.`

**Enjolras:** Let’s start, shall we? I don’t think we’re expecting anyone else, unless Musichetta is coming?

 **Bossuet:** No, she’s working. She has kindly supplied us with wine, though.

 **Grantaire:** Excellent.

 **Enjolras:** That’s a shame, but it’s good to see you all here. Now, as you may have gathered, our first broadcasts have been a success.

 **Grantaire:** I second that!

 **Enjolras:** [ _a little louder_ ] Combeferre, Jehan—thank you for taking over yesterday’s broadcast.

 **Combeferre:** Happy to do it, though we had little new to say or pass on.

 **Enjolras:** Still, it’s important to keep momentum going, and for people to know these will be a regular occurence. Feuilly, technology expert that he is, estimates that thus far we’ve reached about two hundred radio sets, and we hope that those who listened will have spread news of our cause a little wider. Which gives us a bit more of an idea of what kind of numbers we may expect to have join us in our protest against Minister Artois.

 **Bahorel:** I have news on that matter! I have a friend in the Chambers who tells me that he is expected to make a speech regarding his new laws next Friday. If he is unopposed—

 **Courfeyrac:** And he will be.

 **Bahorel:** Then they will pass.

 **Jehan:** And we have unfortunate knowledge of where such a precedent could lead us.

 **Enjolras:** Which means that we are morally bound to form his opposition. If his intention is to strengthen his friends while weakening our country, they must know that we will not leave an easy road for them.

 **Grantaire:** You truly have a storyteller’s gift with words, Apollo.

 **Joly:** Apollo?

 **Bossuet:** I know! Does it not suit him?

 **Combeferre:** Don’t ask, Joly, we need to get some business done before morning breaks. I propose that we mount a peaceful demonstration against the new laws, by walking from the Palais-Royal to the Chambers of Deputies whilst Artois holds his speech regarding them. If enough of us are there that our presence cannot be ignored, then he will be pressured to at least reconsider the laws.

 **Enjolras:** And I second this proposal.

 **Courfeyrac:** So we would be mustering this crowd through publicising the demonstration on the broadcast?

 **Enjolras:** Yes. And relying on those who hear the broadcast to spread the news.

 **Jehan:** If we tell them of this threat in the right way, then gathering a crowd won’t be an issue.

 **Joly:** But it could also be a problem the crowd is too large. Have you thought that they could get out of hand? We’re not going to have any control over who turns up, and we might not get to choose what happens.

 **Grantaire:** The same thought occurred to me.

 **Enjolras:** That’s a risk we have to take.

 **Combeferre:** What Enjolras _means_ to say is that we know it’s a risk, and we’re going to do all we can to manage it, but we’re not going to be able to make ourselves be heard if we don’t do something extraordinary. And that means taking risks.

 **Bahorel:** I don’t think any of us would be here if we didn’t agree with that. Joly’s right, though, we have to at least try and plan a way to keep it under control.

 **Feuilly:** If we’re going to use the radio broadcast to gather the crowd in the first place, could we also use it to broadcast updates as it happens?

 **Enjolras:** An excellent suggestion. My thanks, Feuilly. Combeferre, may I suggest that you be the one to broadcast? I suspect you may be the most successful amongst us in encouraging some measure of peace.

 **Combeferre:** If that’s what’s happening, then I’m happy to be the one who’s broadcasting. If I set up in here, I can keep medical supplies on hand in case of an emergency, as well, and you can all send updates for me to summarise on air.

 **Jehan:** We need something to unite the people in common purpose, too. Enjolras, you should make a speech.

 **Grantaire:** Who better to bring hope to the people than our glorious, silver-tongued leader?

 **Enjolras:** I agree, Jehan. I’ll work on it tonight.

 **Joly:** That could make you a target. We’ve been careful to keep ourselves anonymous so far, and anyone who openly speaks against this regime has been threatened until they stop.

 **Enjolras:** That’s true, and I know the risks. And that’s why I’ll be the only one publicly revealing my identity.

 **Grantaire:** What, so you can make yourself our _martyr_? A figurehead? The glorious god of the uprising?

 **Enjolras:** No, Grantaire, so that the people can see that we’re not threatened by those in power—or rather, that we will not back down when they do make threats. That we will speak out no matter what the dangers may be. Every person who shows up is risking something by coming to this demonstration; we must take risks alongside them.

 **Grantaire:** Gods, give me strength. That is one of the most ridiculously idealistic things I’ve ever heard you say, and may I remind you what a high bar that is to fly over, _oh sun god_. It’s not some measured _risk_ if they only know who you are. That’s not heroic, it’s fucking _suicide_.

 **Bossuet:** A bit crude, but I agree. You shouldn’t be the only person taking a risk like that, Enjolras.

 **Enjolras:** Except, if they can identify us all, we’re all going to be targets. We can’t do any good if they’re tracking all of us.

 **Combeferre:** We’re still going to need you as our leader after this, Enjolras.

 **Bahorel:** Well, they can only track us as long as we’re in the centre of the city, right? There’s not that much equipment here. It could be moved.

 **Courfeyrac:** There’s an abandoned house near the edge of the city we could use. Less obvious, but within broadcast range.

 **Enjolras:** That should be a last resort. This is where we started this, and we shouldn’t let them chase us away from it.

 **Combeferre:** It won’t do any harm to put the plans in place, Enjolras.

 **Enjolras:** Look, if all else fails, I don’t have a job and my family aren’t expecting to see me. So I can stay here, and the rest of you can go about your lives.

 **Bossuet:** Like he said, it’s a last resort.

 **Enjolras:** But you all agree. I’m going to be the only one visibly organising this.

 **Combeferre:** Unfortunately, I think that’s the only option. Don’t think that means that we will allow you to take more risks than necessary, though.

 **Courfeyrac:** You mean we’re organising all of this and we won’t even get to play a part on the day?

 **Feuilly:** Not necessarily. Bahorel, the friends you spoke of earlier—could we coordinate it so they lead some sections of this march and we lead others? That would also allow us to keep greater control should the crowd prove to be larger than we expect.

 **Bahorel:** That could work. We can only lead so many by ourselves.

 **Enjolras:** I don’t like asking others to take risks for us.

 **Jehan:** They’d be taking them anyway.

 **Enjolras:** Yes, I suppose so.

 **Grantaire:** People are going to suffer for this cause anyway, Enjolras. What difference does it make if they’re people we know personally, and not strangers?

 **Combeferre:** That’s _enough_ , Grantaire. We understand your concerns.

[ _A tense silence_ ]

 **Enjolras:** To summarise, then. I will lead the march, and we will split supervising it between us and Bahorel’s friends. Combeferre will broadcast updates from the base.

 **Bossuet:** And while you’re organising that, Courfeyrac and I will plan an escape.

 **Enjolras:** Thank you. It is much appreciated. _[He sighs deeply.]_ I apologise, friends. I should not be so dismissive of your comments, but it pains me to think of any of you at risk, and yet I cannot see another way forward. I am honoured by your loyalty to this cause.

 **Jehan:** It’s our cause, Enjolras, and you could not fight it alone even if we were prepared to allow it.

 **Joly:** Whatever happens come the weekend, we will still be here.

 **Bahorel:** Getting rid of us won’t come so easily as that.

_[Silence]_

**Courfeyrac:** Come, friends. Our end is not yet upon us, and the night is young. Unless we have any more pressing business, I suggest we adjourn the meeting and break into the wine, as graciously supplied by Musichetta.

 **Combeferre:** I agree. We cannot plan every detail tonight, and our company is not often together in this manner. Let us enjoy it, for tonight, and save further business until tomorrow.

 **Grantaire:** A most excellent proposal.

 **Enjolras:** Of course you would be in favour of that.

_[The recording dissolves into separate, indistinguishable conversations. After a few minutes, someone evidently remembers to turn off the equipment.]_

* * *

** Transcript 6: Broadcast—The Demonstration **

`[Friday, July 30, 1830]`

`There seems to be at least one more missing recording between the meeting of July 20th and the next transcript we can provide. Les Amis speak in Transcript 5 of using the broadcast to publicize the demonstration, and from what we know of the turnout at the protest itself, we must assume that they did. We also know _le sous-sol_ regularly broadcast on Mondays, meaning there would have been a broadcast on the 26th even if no ‘special episodes’ were added.`

`Unfortunately, those recordings——for now, at least——appear lost to the historical record. We pick up at the next crucial moment in this tale: the day of the July Revolution of 1830 itself, with Combeferre’s broadcast coordinating and updating the protesters.`

**Combeferre:** Hello, everyone. This is Athena, broadcasting for _le sous-sol_. If you’re listening right now, that means you’re probably one of the people gathering to protest against Charles Artois’ plan to restore property to those who lost it in the last revolution. He’s making a speech about it today, and we will not let it go unchallenged. We are grateful to have you with us. I’m going to be making short broadcasts throughout the day to let you all know what’s happening and to try to stay ahead of the Guard. For now, meet in the gardens of the Palais-Royal. From there, we march to the Chambers. Stay safe, all.

 **Combeferre:** Athena here again, broadcasting updates for _le sous-sol_. Please stay calm, everyone. We know there are a lot of you, and more than we were expecting, but this is a peaceful protest. We’re hearing reports that some windows and lampposts are being smashed, and that is as likely to hurt us as it is the Guard. Look after each other. There are reports that the Guard are gathering outside the Chambers. We cannot confirm them, but we believe them to be true. Stay calm, stay safe, and hold fast.

 **Combeferre:** We can confirm that some of the Guard have defected and joined our cause, and that others are goading people into throwing stones at them. We are worried that if they do, they will use it to excuse firing on us. We don’t want to lose anyone today, and so, please try and remain dignified. We are better than they are. Do not unnecessarily endanger yourself or those around you. Stay safe and hold fast.

 **Combeferre:** Athena here. A group of protestors have seized the offices of newspapers that have been shut down and are attempting to hold their positions. The Guard are arming themselves. I’m afraid this is going to turn to violence, everyone. If you do not wish to take part, leave, and take our good wishes with you. Stay safe as best you can.

 **Combeferre:** The newspaper offices are secured, for now, and the Guard appear to be concentrating their resources on our gathering outside the Chambers. We can confirm that we have sustained losses, but Minister Artois is barricaded inside the Chambers and unable to leave. We hope that if we can sustain our presence for long enough, he will be forced into surrender, and we will be able to demand the revocation of some of his most recent policies. Enough of the Guard have deserted that it may yet be possible, but we mourn those souls who have already given their lives today. They will be remembered. If you are with us, this is Athena, once again reminding you to stay safe as best you can.

 **Combeferre:** Again, this is unconfirmed, but we believe that Artois may have been forced to leave the building. Please remain in place whilst we try to decide what our next action should be-

_[The sound of a door slamming open, then running footsteps. Someone bursts in.]_

**Courfeyrac:** Ferre, we need to move, now. They know where we are.

 **Combeferre:** What? How?

 **Courfeyrac:** Some of the deserters turned out to be spies—we knew it was possible, but Gavroche confirmed the identity of one of them and he may have overheard us talking about this broadcast. He’d only know a general location, but—

 **Combeferre:** That’s enough. They’d find us quickly. Apologies, friends, we’ll be back on air as soon as is practical—

 **Courfeyrac:** Wait, you were on air—

[ _Silence, then crackling static. Then—_ ]

 **Enjolras:** Apologies, everyone. As you may have heard, we have to go off air. We have a contingency plan, and we will come back on air, though we don’t yet know when. But today has been a great achievement, hard-won, and won by _you_. If you stood with us today, this is _your_ victory as much as it is any of ours. It is _your_ power that has protected the future for _all_ of us. This is— _curse it_ —this is Apollo for _le sous-sol_ , signing off. Take courage, for we will speak again soon. And as always, my friends—stay safe.

* * *

`**Below:** An artist’s impression of Courfeyrac bursting in mid-transmission.`

* * *

`**Historian’s Note:** Due to the nature of the day’s broadcast, it doesn’t cover the full details of the events of July 30, 1830. As any active newspapers at the time were sympathetic to the government and therefore disinclined to show any empathy for the protestors, news reports from the time are also widely considered unreliable. For clarification on the events of that day the full scope of Les Amis’ involvement in them, we here include the entry from Enjolras’ journal regarding the protests.`

`This journal was not found on site at the Sous le Soleil base; rather, it was amongst the small collection of his personal effects retrieved shortly after his death. In fact, if you were ever dragged on a field trip to their third and final base——and if you’re anywhere near my age, you definitely were——you’ve likely seen it: it’s housed there, where it can best be preserved and protected. Much early scholarship on the revolution relied on it almost exclusively in the absence of other primary-source documents on the rebels’ side.`

`For all that, it is by no means a perfect record of what occurred. Enjolras seems to have been an inconsistent journal-keeper at the best of times, and “in the middle of leading a revolution” is generally not considered to be ideal circumstances. Some entries, like this one, are pages and pages, detailed accounts of what was going on behind the scenes——you get a sense of that early Enjolras, so sure that these things should be documented for posterity——while others are brief scribbles, incomprehensible notes left without dates or context, and gaps of months or more. There are more than a few pages missing, clearly ripped out——as much as he wanted to record what happened, they were also all hyperaware of the danger they were in and the damage that key information getting into the wrong hands could do.`

`That being the case, The Journal (as it often gets referred to) is much like a massive puzzle with three quarters of the pieces missing. We include this excerpt here for your ease of access (don’t get me started on the history of putting this particular document behind paywalls. This one!! How very against the spirit of the thing), but also so you can see for yourself how neatly all this new information slots into spaces that have been holes in that puzzle for decades now.`

`**Document Note:** Although Enjolras most often used initials in his journals instead of his comrades’ names, we have inserted their names for clarity and accessibility in reading this. If you would like to see the original text or learn more about The Journal, follow the links to explore our full archive and our comprehensive write-ups on the subject.`

**July 31, 1830, evening, Musain Manor**

It may be too early to be certain of this, but I think our first action was a success. More so than we hoped. We attracted thousands of people, and Charles D’Artois is on the brink of resignation. Time will only tell who comes next, though. We have to prepare ourselves for things to get worse. And we can’t count the cost of our victory yet, either. There will be families mourning today, and I regret that more than I can say.

None of Les Amis were lost, though. I don’t know that I could forgive myself if any of them got hurt in pursuit of this justice—if any of them do get hurt in the days to come. Which is much too self serving of me, I know. Perhaps Grantaire was right in what he said to me.

After being in the middle of everything that happened yesterday, I find it harder to believe that all of us could come through this unscathed. I thought I was prepared for it. I have some small memory of the riots of my childhood, but I had no idea how much more overwhelming it would be to be caught in the middle of it all.

It started as we hoped it would—the march to the Chambers began peacefully, even though the Guard were surrounding us. The crowds were huge. We knew people were angry, but not as angry as that.

My speech went well. It was well written, if I admit it myself, and it got people talking amongst themselves. It also means that I am now a Person of Interest. What my family thinks of that I do not care to imagine. And they will know. The Guard have told their papers that they wish to speak with me. They will not get the chance.

I could feel something else brewing even as we began to walk, though. The only thing that stopped anyone from launching an attack on the Guard was that they were better armed than us. Otherwise, I think it would have been a battle from the start.

As it was, we knew it had grown beyond our control when the smashing began. We were only a few streets away from the Chambers. At first, it was just windows and lamp-posts, but no one was going to stop there. I was at the edge of the crowd when a soldier, a young man, attempted to arrest someone for destruction of public property. He was dragged into the crowd and I do not know what happened to him after that.

It is as I said. I cannot regret enough how many people will be in mourning today.

From what Combeferre has told me, this is the moment when part of the crowd broke away to occupy the newspaper offices which Artois ordered to be shut down. We were not a part of that. I must say, though, if production of sympathetic newspapers can be begun again, that will be a boost.

It did not take long once the Guard began making arrests for people to begin to throw stones. We tried to stop them. It did not work.

I don’t believe that the defections from the Guard helped the situation. It was a morale boost, certainly, but it also gave us access to weapons, and once those first bullets were fired it was chaos.

We are being blamed for that, of course. They need an easy way to justify the deaths.

It was a battle from that point. I have no other words with which to describe it. It spilled out into the streets around the Chambers and I know some barricades were erected. At one point the Guard was forced out from every street surrounding the Chambers and we held the area. That was when we managed to make Minister Artois surrender to our demands. Combeferre was never fully able to report that on air, which is a shame, but it is known today anyway.

In any case, he would not have been able to capture the sheer elation of the moment we heard the news. A great roar rose from the crowd, and people sobbed openly in the street. I will hold onto that. Yesterday was not wholly bad.

We may have been happy to stand down at that point, but others were not. And, in honesty, I’m glad that’s the case. It forced Artois into resignation. Whatever comes next, I suspect he will never be able to hold a position of leadership again.

By then, of course, it was not our movement. We had no control. I was with Courfeyrac, fighting at a barricade, when he mentioned the broadcast and Corinth Street to someone. Gavroche saw us and told us the man to whom Courfeyrac spoke is associated with the police. And he then knew where the radio was based. That meant we had to abandon the fight to put our contingency plan into action. We closed up the station at Sous le Soleil and are based, from today, at the Musain Manor.

Sous le Soleil will be missed, of course. Perhaps one day we will return to collect the last of what we left there. I dislike the thought of it remaining abandoned, or being discovered by the Guard.

What else is there to say? Jehan was nearly captured, and is lucky to be as unharmed as they are. Bossuet was hurt attempting to rescue them. I am not the only one who was shaken by these events. We have each other with whom to recover, though.

We have had victories, and we have had losses. Only tomorrow will be able to tell what happens next.

* * *

`As referenced in the seventh and final transcript (although, perhaps unsurprisingly, not by Enjolras himself in his journal), Enjolras is believed to have been photographed punching a member of the Guard during the course of the July Rebellion. This is one of the only known instances of any member of Les Amis being caught on camera. The documents below, found amongst the personal belongings of Grantaire and Jehan Prouvaire (see annotations), help to illustrate the chaos of the revolution.`

`[ **Image text, top right:** LEFT: An old newspaper clipping found in a box of letters from the estate of J. Prouvaire, likely dated July 31, 1830. BELOW: Charcoal pencil sketch from the studio of M. Grantaire. The style is consistent with Grantaire's other drawings. Unlike most of his other works, this sketch is undated, but is estimated to have been produced sometime between 1830 and 1832.]`

`[ **Image text, bottom left:** Based on these two independent artifacts, it seems likely that the blurred subject seen punching the guardsman in the newspaper clipping is Enjolras, as mentioned in Transcript 7. If so, this is the only surviving photographic evidence of their involvement in the 1830 July Revolution.]`

* * *

** Transcript 7: Accidental Recording #2, Following the Demonstration Broadcast **

`[July 30, 1830, some time after the broadcast ended]`

**Combeferre:** I still can’t believe you punched a member of the Guard.

 **Enjolras:** Yes, you can. Could you get that wire for me?

 **Combeferre:** You’re bleeding. You should get Joly to look at it, or remind me later.

 **Enjolras:** You and Joly have enough to deal with. I’ll sort it out once all of this is moved.

 **Combeferre:** Stop blaming yourself for this.

 **Enjolras:** It’s my fault, Combeferre. It was chaos out there, just as Grantaire warned me it would be. People got _hurt_ because of us. We should have been better prepared. They may not trust us again.

 **Combeferre:** And what, you were supposed to be able to see the future? You’re new to this, Enjolras. All of us are. You get to make mistakes and learn. Everyone out there today knew they could get hurt. But they still came. And the next time we organise a movement like this, we will know better, and it won’t be quite so… chaotic.

 **Enjolras:** There were a lot of us.

 **Combeferre:** There were. And I don’t think Artois will even be able to stay in office after this, which is more than we could have hoped for.

 **Enjolras:** Even if Artois resigns, or is sacked, we’re still going to have to fight. Whoever follows him will be just as corrupt.

 **Combeferre:** I know. So don’t give up on this. We’ve got too much to do, and frankly, if you make me move all this equipment and then give up, I’m going to hate you.

[ _Door opening and shutting._ ]

 **Enjolras:** Courfeyrac, what news? Is anyone hurt? Of our friends, I mean.

 **Courfeyrac:** Joly thinks that Bossuet has dislocated his shoulder, Jehan cut their arm disarming a Guard, and you’re bleeding.

 **Enjolras:** I know.

 **Courfeyrac:** You should get someone to look at it.

 **Combeferre** : I told him that.

 **Courfeyrac:** Good. God knows he won’t look after himself. Anyway, the carriage is outside. We need to be moving or someone is going to see and get suspicious. Bossuet and Feuilly are waiting for us at the manor, and everyone else is going to join us there.

 **Enjolras:** I still don’t see why we shouldn’t stay here.

 **Courfeyrac:** I as good as told that spy where we’re based, Enjolras. And I’m sorry for that, more sorry than I can say, but they’ll be watching this street for months to come even if we get out.

 **Combeferre:** Learn from our mistakes, remember? We can’t defend ourselves here any more. The point is that we’re all safe, and the broadcast will continue, even if not from here. Besides, you’re going to be on their list now after that speech. We need to get you away from the city, if nobody else.

 **Enjolras:** And it will be good not hitting elbows every other second, I suppose.

 **Courfeyrac:** I will miss it, though. We did a lot of good here.

[ _A brief, thoughtful silence._ ]

 **Combeferre:** Even before the broadcast. This is where Les Amis started.

 **Courfeyrac:** When things were still normal.

 **Enjolras:** And when we win people will remember it, for years to come.

 **Combeferre:** I hope so.

 **Enjolras:** I _know_ so.

 **Courfeyrac:** Good to have you back, Apollo.

 **Enjolras:** Don’t call me that. It’s bad enough being called it on air. And God only knows Grantaire needs no encouragement.

 **Courfeyrac:** It suits you! Come, friends. Let’s start anew.

 **Combeferre:** You’re right. I just need to get this last switch—

* * *

** Afterword **

`Their speculations were correct, as we know. Although Charles d’Artois resigned (and disappeared from history), he was shortly replaced by none other than his distant cousin, Louis Philippe. It is that Minister whom Les Amis strove to overthrow for the rest of their lives.`

`It is regrettable, if understandable, that no earlier record of Les Amis exists. However, these documents together give us an unprecedented look into the early days of their development from students into heroes and, eventually, martyrs.`

`This collection represents all the salvageable documents found in the old cellar of Sous le Soleil. As far as we can tell, it remained entirely undisturbed——cleverly hidden behind a false wall——in the time between that final recording and our discovery of it 32 years later. Les Amis moved to the more secure Musain Manor, before moving again a year later. That third and most permanent base is the one most non-academics are familiar with, and that you, dear reader, were probably dragged on several field trips to throughout your years of school.`

`Given that these are the only documents remaining from that first base, it seemed fitting to group them together——they will remain in their own dedicated section of the database for as long as it continues to exist. Other transcriptions will continue to be posted regularly to their own collections.`

* * *

** Bonus **

`We have one final document for your perusal, and it’s a bit of a hidden treasure, which I present with something akin to childish glee: a handwritten note listing the nicknames of each member of Les Amis, and some of the reasons those nicknames were given. It was pinned on the wall in the Sous le Soleil basement above where the recording station likely would have been, presumably as a reference sheet for the Amis who were on air.`

`One of the authors is certainly Grantaire (Dionysus), and our best guess for the other is Courfeyrac (more widely known as Aphrodite). There’s also an additional note that we suspect was written by Joly (the notoriously difficult to say Asclepius, and apparently we were not the first ones to have that problem!).`

`Prior to this discovery, some ambiguity actually remained about the true identities of Les Amis de l’ABC——it’s been a topic of much debate in certain academic circles practically all the way back to the revolution itself. It’s true that most of their names have come to light over the years from one source or another, many from the enigmatic V. Hugo, a writer of the time (though confusion still remained——look up The Bossuet-Prouvaire-Lesgles Conspiracy if you want to lose half your day in a fascinating (if now groundless) research spiral). But before this document, they had never been definitively matched to their code names. I have a feeling there will be many academics owing each other beers once all of this has been published and sorted through.`

`Tragically, even this precious document doesn’t answer the question of whether the names we know are their first or last names (not to mention why they almost all seem to only have one or the other, and not both). No source we know of has ever provided real clarity on the matter of the Amis’ full names——and lest you think The Journal would be useful on this front, in his writing Enjolras tended to refer to his comrades by initial only (there's a whole tangent I could go on here about this habit, his inconsistencies, and how that affects the way we interpret it——but that's for another day. Write us a message if that's a post you'd like to see!).`

`It’s a shame that we are still missing so many pieces of this puzzle——and yet, a big part of me can't help but delight in the fact that the universe still holds some mysteries waiting to be solved. Even if we’ll never find the answers, I’m sure we’ll manage to argue at length about it anyways. And isn’t there something beautifully, stupidly human about that?`

`I like to think so.`

* * *

`(Full document transcription available below, for ease of reading!)`

`[Plain text for Grantaire, _Italics for (we believe) Courfeyrac_ ]`

**ENJOLRAS:** Apollo. Obvious reasons, practically goes without saying. Glorious blonde locks, blazing speeches, cheekbones that look hewn from marble, etc.

 **COMBEFERRE:** Athena, seeing as she’s the only one amongst us with any kind of wisdom. _Too true._

 **COURFEYRAC:** _Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty! Truly the only one amongst us with enough expertise in this area to be worthy of the title._ I’ve created a monster, I should have let Hestia stand.

 **LESGLES:** Zeus, to whom eagles are sacred. _Are we really letting Bossuet name himself after the king of the gods?_ I mean, I figure he came up with the naming scheme, he gets to pick what he wants. Though I did float Fortuna or Tyche for his bad luck…

 **GRANTAIRE:** _Dionysus. _For myself I would have claimed Icarus, yearning foolishly as I do towards the sun, but when the sun himself gifts me a title I find myself quite unable to refuse! _~~I bet a title’s not the only thing you wouldn’t refuse from him~~_ ~~oh my god stop making that face at me you heathen~~

 ~~~~ **JOLY:** _Asclepius. Joly insisted on this, and also on us pronouncing it correctly, despite none of us knowing how to or who Asclepius is._ To be fair, I knew who he was, but since my main skill set is “knowing useless information” I’m not sure that’s an endorsement

`[Above, “Asclepius” has been circled. An arrow connects it to a scribbled note on the right side of the page in a third, untidy hand. The note reads, “He's the Greek god of medicine, you wretch!”]`

**BAHOREL:** Themis. Reflecting his **great** and **eternal** love for the study of law. _I’m both impressed and a bit concerned by your ability to convey sarcasm through text alone._ What can I say? It’s a gift.

 **FEUILLY:** Daedalus, our master craftsman. _No dispute on this one, I don’t know how he gets half this stuff to work._

 **JEHAN:** Calliope, muse of epic poetry! _Since they can’t stop spouting the stuff at us._ Well, if Apollo is going to keep trying so hard to make our lives appropriate fodder for epic poetry, someone ought to be putting it in verse. Indeed, we should _all_ sing the praises of our sweet Jean Prouvaire!! _Please don’t get carried away with this, your verse is nowhere near as good as theirs. ~~Stick to speechmaking.~~ I regret ever writing that, I’d say I’m going to kill you but I’m pretty sure Enj is going to do it first_

 **MUSICHETTA:** Demeter, given that she keeps things fair between us all. _Not to mention keeping us all from starving to death like fools when we forget to eat._ Truly. Bless that woman and her mysteriously endless supply of red wine. _~~Bossuet and Joly are lucky men.~~ I just read my own note, I can’t believe I called Boss lucky._ The sweet, sweet irony. But, hey, you also weren’t wrong.

`[ **Bottom right:** A fourth, distinct hand has written "Nihil novi sous Soleil," which is a hilariously bastardized mix of incorrect Latin and French, conveying the sentiment "There's nothing new under the sun." The handwriting believed to be Courfeyrac's has responded: " _Oh god please shut up"_ ]`

* * *

`I hope you enjoyed this walk through history and the early days of the revolution with me! If I’ve helped just one person appreciate or enjoy the study of the past in a way you didn’t before, then I’ve accomplished something worth doing. Feel free to explore our other historical, academic, and educational content, which is and will always be free to everyone, everywhere. If you’d like to support our mission to keep reliable information accessible to all, you can do so at soussolsociety.org/donate.`

`Thanks so much for reading. This is your archivist, signing off. And from all of us here at _le sous-sol society_ , as always: stay safe.`

**Author's Note:**

>  **rare:** _le sous-sol_ 's sign off "stay safe," largely because that's the refrain that's been running through the back of my brain for weeks now, the words I've been giving to everyone I can. I can't give you much, but I'd like to give you one of the songs that's been helping me get through all of this. it's by the brilliant [idiopathicsmile](https://idiopathicsmile.tumblr.com/), and you can find it [here](https://eldritchw1tch.tumblr.com/post/613157356210143232/idiopathicsmile-lyrics-i-cant-blame-you-for). I hope it helps you the way it helps me.


End file.
